Viktor Bartholy
Viktor Bartholy is an original vampire who is the head of the Bartholy Family, and the adoptive father of Nicolae, Drogo, Peter and Lorie. He was named for the first time in Drogo's route, when the player speaks with him by phone to occupy her nanny position in the city where the events take place. Appearance Viktor’s true appearance is unknown, but in Nicolae’s route he is shown as a dark figure with golden yellow eyes covered by a black cape around his body. In its full appearance as a near-shadow in Nicolae's route, Viktor appears to have a short dark brown hair and a young, athletic build. The cover of his black cape seen on the trailer was revealed to be his main outfit. He was seen wearing a black trenchcoat with an extended collar and folded sleeves in each sides, underneath his trenchcoat is a black formal vest with six gold parallel buttons, black formal pants and shoes. He also carries a cane on his right hand. Personality Viktor is an original vampire who is rather cruel to humans and does not care about anything that happens unless he rides through with it. His adopted sons described him as a charismatic person who earns people's trust quite quickly, but actually conceals his true intentions. All people from Mystery Spell fear him and, by their children because they suspect that they have something strange because they are "descendants". Nobody asks the whereabouts of the mother of their children, so it must be an effect of the multiple skills that have over time. He was also the one responsible who took Mia Cooper away after Drogo had nearly killed her and secretly transforms her as a vampire. On the final chapter in Peter's story, it was later revealed that Viktor loves classical music which is why he was interested on Peter's recital performance while he was still a human and also compliments that he was much better than his older brother Stelian Rakoczy whenever they play the piano. But when Peter had committed suicide by dropping off and getting hit from a train, Viktor arrives in time to transformed him into a vampire knowing that he doesn't want him to die due to his interest in him and his music performance. In the beginning of Nicolae's story, he was shown to go after the player on her dream while being blocked away by Ludwig Eberwald in its werewolf form which he demonstrates his superhuman strength by knocking him away. As the original vampire, his superhuman strength and speed are significantly stronger than any of the younger vampires in the family. Throughout the story, it was revealed that Viktor was responsible for murdering Nicolae's fiancee and not Ludwig who is unable to protect the woman he loves and being blamed by Nicolae for her death as Nicolae mentions him being as his adopted father when he explains the player about him. Trivia *Viktor will make his first full appearance on the upcoming second season on Drogo's route where he was on his way to Mystery Spell. But on Nicolae's route, he was now shown in his near-shadow appearance. *The resentment between the Osbornes and the Bartholys were all caused by Viktor's accusation towards one of the members of the family is a witch which resulted being burned to death by many people in Mystery Spell. Thus, earning the hatred between both families from centuries. Category:Mystery Spell